


A Window to the Past

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Might be OOC, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: A story in sight but out of reach.A waltz with a cognition.Truly a confusing yet alluring piece.A siren's song from an unknown creature.
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Window to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is the first fic ever to be published in this tag I feel so bad yet also happy for myself  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Silver was never the one to paint, the activity too mundane and requiring Silver’s utmost borderline nonexistent attention. It never called to him, even in his childhood he never stopped to paint with his hands, it just made him even more sleepy.

But he does appreciate them, the artistic motion of the strokes, the meaning behind each canvas, the story the painter wanted to tell.

However, the teenager as he is, he had found himself painting in his room, his utmost attention in the canvas on his easel and paintbrush.

Blank canvases around, ready to be painted.

His hand moves; his hand dragging the paintbrush onto the canvas.

A stroke of green.

A stroke of black.

A stroke of lavender.

Swirls of colors in the canvas of white, a strike of another color added to enhance, to define, to yell out a story, a lullaby, a person's feeling.

Layer upon layer of paint, the image he unconsciously wants to portray.

Silver doesn't have a plan, doesn't know what he's painting. He doesn't have a story to tell, nor a person to paint in mind. He just _paints._ Whatever he paints he paints.

An unknown story.

Every canvas is a window, a window where Silver did not know where it leads, open the window, feel the breeze, visualize the imagery.

_What should Silver see in this window?_

Curve the brush to emphasize the light, the shine of nonexistent lighting. The story in front of him blatantly there yet somehow still a blur.

It confused Silver to no end, intrigued him, reeled him in to the mystery that he, himself, had made.

A story in sight but out of reach.

A waltz with a cognition.

Truly a confusing yet alluring piece.

A siren's song from an unknown creature.

Another strike of green, up, curved, sharp like lightning.

_"You're also as loud as lighting."_

Silver blinked, surprised by that sudden quote. He had heard that many, many times, from his own voice, from another's voice.

_"Then that means I can wake you up from your naps!"_

That smile. A smile so sweet, directed to… _who?_

Pause. The brush stopped in its place.

A smile?

Silver looked at the canvas in front of him with a confused expression, melting into… _what emotion?_

A male around his age, green hair pushed back, a part of his hair that looked like a lightning strike, a smile that outshines the sun, eyes that looked _not human_ yet sparkled like crystals, like emeralds.

_Someone familiar._

It was like his room suddenly burst into a myriad of colors. Shades of green, black and lavender ever so prominent.

The blank canvases around him revealing the same man with the same smile, like windows opened to the spring.

_Those eyes, like stars, but brighter than the ones behind him, looking at me with so much_ ~~_adoration and love_ _._ ~~

Green.

_Silent nights, just staring at each other, whispering sweet words to one another._

Green.

~~_"I love you."_ ~~

~~_"I love you too."_ ~~

_He is smiling at me, telling me everything was going to be fine._

_"Silver… I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'm not leaving you."_

Black.

_A mission. There was a mission. They were together, a sword and a shield. Side by side protecting their master, like a well-oiled machine._

_There were many people as well as foreign animals, feral and thirsty for blood. Vengeance for their master that they have to protect at all cost._

_Then suddenly he is pushed to the side._

Eyes wide, the paintbrush falling from his hands.

Red.

_It was like in slow motion, the claws of the last beast digging through the other's skin, body, ribs._

_All he saw was red._

_From his sword, his gloved hand, around the green-haired male's body, their comrades doing their best to heal him._

_Panic. He's panicking._

~~_"Don't leave me!"_ ~~

~~_"He's also inflicted with that beast's venom! I can't heal him!"_ ~~

~~_"Stay strong! We'll get you back to the castle! You'll get medical attention!"_ ~~

_That smile… that damned smile… even with the blood trickling down the side of his mouth, he still managed to smile._

_"It's too late…" No it's not…_

_"Just… p-please… live for me okay?" How can I live without you by my side?_

_"I lov...e yo...u… S-Silve…"_

_"̷ ~~S̷E̷B̷E̷K̷!"~~_

Pain erupted from Silver's head, the name at the tip of his tongue, but he can't say it, he can't _remember._

The grip on the canvas' sides was tight, almost able to rip the medium in half. Has the painting been smudged? He can't see the smile clearly, just blobs of color.

The flash of colors vanished, leaving on its wake a man surrounded by multiple paintings, a black smudge covering the sparkling green eyes of his muse.

Is he crying?

_"Who are you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> I hope you guys don't Overblot at me qvq  
> I have a twitter if y'all wanna scream at me! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
